Green eyes
by Darkness-Fairy
Summary: Timmy sees someone in his dreams m/m supposed to be one shot may be longer if I get enough Reviews
1. Green Eyes: Who are you?

Disclaimer Don't own FoP ain't getting paid don't sue me...

Timmy sees someone in his dreams...

Green Eyes

Timmy crawled into his bed. He had been 16 for officially 5 hours 3minutes and a bunch of seconds.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "What is missing in my life?" He asked himself aloud clicking off the lamp

and letting the darkness sweep over him.

An empty goldfish bowl sat on the nightstand by the bed.

The brown haired boy fell into a fitful sleep, he kept envisioning green eyes and hearing resounding

wheeeeeeees all through the night.

Timmy woke up the next morning with the usual young man problem, raking his hand through his

already unruly hair he made his way to the shower. Grabbing his trademark pink shirt and hat on the way he

set them on the counter and ran the taps on the hottest level they could go without melting his skin.

Stripping his clothes he stepped into the shower almost moaning at how great the steamy water felt

on his tired skin. He sighed as the gentle water cascaded over him grabbing the herbal essence and

lathered in in his hair, the bathroom began to smell of lilys and he closed his eyes trying to enjoy the calm.

He rubbed the excess shampoo from his hair onto his torso and traveling down towards his member

massaging the slippery liquid along the shaft taking care not to get it near the head.

Moaning he washed off the soap and turned the taps to a bit higher heat allowing the water to run

hotter against his warm skin. He moved to wrap his hand once again around the shaft running his finger

across the head sending small jolts of pleasure through him.

"Timmy! Get out of the shower now we have to go." a women's voice yelled from the other side of

the bathroom door.

"Come on son don't make me get out the battering ram!" a male voice called joining the female in

the hall.

"Where are we going!" Timmy growled leaning his head back against the tiles and dropping the now

limp appendage.

"We're going to stay with Grandpa and Nana for a week Timmy. Won't that be fun?" His mother

called.

Timmy began to mumble under his breath. He stepped from the shower and began to slowly towel

dry himself as his mother and father stood talking on the outside. Pulling on a pair of black jeans and his

pink shirt and hat.

He threw the door open and walked into his room ignoring the protests of his parents.

"I'm not going, you go I'll stay home and do my summer reading assignment." He yelled.

His father burst in carrying a huge battering ram, "You love Grandpa and Nana's house." he

stated.

"Yea Tommy, and you're too young to stay alone." His mother said having to crane her neck

slightly to see her taller son.

"Please mom don't make me go." Timmy pleaded sitting down on his bed, "I believe I'm getting

sick.

Dad and mom looked at one another, "Well we can't get Nana and Grandpa sick." Dad said, "We

should just go."

"Sorry Tommy you know how old people and their immune systems are." Mom commented.

They made their way out of the room and Timmy collapsed onto the bed,"That was close

I can't deal with old people for a whole week!"

Feeling suddenly tired Timmy lay his head on the pillow and drifted off again.

"_Hi Timmy!" A voice called, "Do you remember me?" _

_Timmy looked around, everywhere on the walls a thousand pairs of green eyes stared _

_intently at him._

_"I don't know who you are..." Timmy stuttered as the eyes began to spin. _

_A green haired boy appeared in front of him, his green eyes fixed on Timmy, and a crown _

_perched above his head. _

_"We used to be very close Timmy." He said huskily moving closer and wrapping a hand in the _

_fabric of Timmy's shirt and pulled him close pressing his light pink lips hungrily to Timmy's. _

_Timmy moaned and responded eagerly to the kiss allowing his hands to roam across the other_

_boy's body._

_The green eyed boy cupped his hands around Timmy's ass and pulled him flush against him _

_rubbing their erections together through with the denim of their jeans. _

_Timmy ground himself against the boy, "Cosmo..." he breathed. _

_The boy smiled and pulled away, "I'm glad you remembered." _

Timmy awoke with a start and a rather painful erection, "Man that was insane..." he muttered

adjusting himself.

"Hey Timmy, remember me?" A voice called.

Timmy whipped his head around so fast his neck snapped, "Cosmo? Why are you here?" he

asked sitting.

Cosmo smirked, "I think you know why..." He moved over to the bed and placed a heated kiss on

the teens lips.

Timmy realized that this is nothing but what we've both been blindly looking forward to. Granting

Cosmo the acceptance he needed as much as he did. It was the same for the two of them now, the same

tiny piece of paradise on the verge of the world.

Small flames of something akin to fire and electricity and heat spread instantly through their

bodies, starting at the lips and reaching as far as to their toes. Timmy's reaction was an instinctive one, his

own tongue gaining its own will – thankfully – and snaking out beyond the border of his lips, searching for

its counterpart, finding it very quickly and starting the most exciting battle, not for dominance but a playful

one, yet making him feel so incredibly heated as if I were doing much more than just kissing.

He felt Cosmo's hands slide away from his face, down his sides, snaking along the torso and over

his back, where they're set gently and applied a tiny bit of pressure downwards, as if asking to come

closer, telling that there is nothing to worry, that it is just us.

Timmy pushed Cosmo gently to the bad straddling the fairy's hips. Cosmo raked his fingers gently

down his back.

Relaxing to the touch, instead of stiffening in self-preservation as he thought he would, he

surrendered to the soft but insistent pressure, finding the warmth beneath him exciting and inviting and

desirable all at once. Timmy moaned shortly, "Clothes off...please." He panted pulling the shirt over his

head.

Cosmo grinned and began to unbutton the buttons on his shirt. Time passing much to slowly

for the teen boy on top of him.

Timmy yanked the rest of the buttons open and unfastened the black jeans the fairy was wearing

pulling them and the boxers of in one fluent motion. Followed quickly by his own.

Timmy's breath accelerated as Cosmo's began to roam lower and lower; when Cosmo tilted his

head, Timmy found himself wanting to explore his mouth with never experienced before curiosity, wanting

to discover every little secret, find all of his taste, share it, feel it, learn it and take it all in.

His heart beat goes crazy when it happens;more so when Timmy is brought even closer to

Cosmo who was slowly bending his leg in between Timmy's and waiting, he happily uses the invitation,

shamelessly lowering himself more, until his groin almost touches Cosmo's.

Cosmo moaned softly and flipped Timmy onto his back, "I want to take you away from this world

Timmy." he slid his hand down and gave Timmy a quick squeeze.

Timmy was panting lightly, "You can take me anywhere as long as you promise to

stay with me."

Cosmo grinned, "Do you want to do this?" he asked running a finger down Timmy's chest flicking

a sensitive nipple.

Timmy nodded and pushed his hips up to meet Cosmo's erection causing the fairy to gasp.

A blue bottle appeared by the bed and Cosmo pulled the top dripping some of the substance on

his fingers, "This is gonna be cold, and tell me if I hurt you." he said. He slid a hand between Timmy's legs

and pushed it slowly into the tight ring of muscles.

Timmy hissed at the intrusion, "Well that's different." he mumbled. "Keep going." he said.

Cosmo added another finger stretching the teen out, "How's that feel?" he asked scissoring his

fingers before prodding inside him.

"It feels pretty..." His sentence was cut of by a gasp.

Cosmo smiled, "Found it, you ready?"

Timmy nodded and Cosmo positioned himself and pushed gently through the ring of muscles.

Watching for a reaction on the others face.

"Just go... please!" Timmy begged wiggling underneath the fairy.

Cosmo pushed in the rest of the way trying to be gentle but listen at the same time. "You okay?"

Timmy nodded, "Just move."

Cosmo began to rock a little sending pulses of electric shooting through Timmy.

Timmy whimpered, "Move more please."

Cosmo stopped, "Who's in charge here?" He asked panting. He began to slide slowly in and out.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Timmy's allowing the teen to ravish his mouth with his tongue. He

began to move faster reaching down to stroke Timmy's neglected member in time with his thrusts.

Timmy grabbed Cosmo's ass pushing him as deep inside as he could go and crying out when

Cosmo came in contact with his spot.

Cosmo thrust harder into the teen needing nothing but Timmy under him. He pumped Timmy in

time with his fist.

"Cosmo.." Timmy panted, "I can't last much longer."

Cosmo just continued at his pace, feeling Timmy's muscles tighten around him as Timmy came

on his chest with a shout.

Cosmo pushed one more time before exploding into the body beneath him.

"Oh god," He panted falling down onto Timmy's chest and breathing into his damp hair.

"That was great..." Timmy said wrapping an arm around the man on top of him. "I wish you would

stay with me forever."

"That could be arranged..." Cosmo answered with a smile.

"Well how about you stay and we'll have mind blowing sex for a week." Timmy suggested

innocently.

Cosmo's eyes widened, "That could definetly be arranged."


	2. AN People Important

A/n Okay my little peanuts! How many of you would like to see this continued as a somewhat romantic

Timmy/Cosmo fic with more romance and well just as much slashy goodness!

Review back if you want it to continue! I want at least ten or no way.


	3. We're In Trouble Aren't We?

A/n Hello my darlings... Listening to Good Charlotte's new album. I am not very excited about writing anymore of this... I just don't feel like people like it that much... Anyhow I think you guys should review more. You wanna know why? Cause it's a well known fact I write faster when people love me...

Quote to look for: What? Everyone is doing it.

Disclaimer: Don't own FOP Characters blah blah Nick yada yada not getting any profit yackidy yack Don't sue etc etc.

Timmy woke up the next morning with a mass of fairy snoring into his ear. He glanced at the alarm clock the neon green numbers blaring 6:31am. Growling he stole his blankets back and rolled over to face the wall.

"Come on share." The mass whined tugging at the edge to get the warmth back.

Timmy burrowed deeper into the blanket, "No get your own."

Cosmo sighed grabbing his wand from the beside table and poofing in another blanket. "Where is the love?"

"It'll come back when it's at least noon." Timmy mumbled slipping back into an untroubled sleep.

**Wanda wandered around their house glancing at pictures of ex god children and strange wishes and moments. **

**"Cosmo? Where are you?" She called though she already knew the answer.**

**Stopping in front of the case that held their wands she noticed one was missing. **

**"Cosmo you idiot." She muttered.**

**"Password Accepted"**

**She smacked a hand to her forehead and closed the ward pulling the wand from it's shelter. **

**"To earth." she said to her self. **

"Timmy I'm hungry..." Cosmo whispered, "Get up and make me some food." He shook the teen violently.

"Fine!" Timmy growled throwing the blankets off his legs, "Move your fairy ass!"

Cosmo bolted off the bed and allowed Timmy to get up. "I'm sorry..."

Timmy looked over at the fairy and flashed a tired smile, "No I'm sorry, I'm tired, and sore...even though I slept all day yesterday."

Cosmo just shook his head and followed the brunette into the kitchen, "What we eating?" He asked plopping down at the table.

"Toast or scrambled eggs, or both whatever." Timmy said searching cupboards for anything else edible to human beings.

"Toast is good." Cosmo said absently playing with the salt shaker. Timmy smiled removing four pieces of bread from the bag and popping them in the toaster.

Cosmo looked at Timmy with puppy dog eyes.

"What?" Timmy asked sitting beside him at the table.

"Kiss?" Cosmo replied pouting out his lips.

Timmy laughed and pressed his lips to the fairy's in a gentle kiss.

Cosmo wrapped and arm around his shoulders bringing the teen almost into his lap.

"Cosmo!" A voice screeched.

Timmy pulled away quickly and landed with a thud on the floor, "Wanda!"

Cosmo looked between the two green eyes innocent, "What? Everyone is doing it." he said pulling Timmy to his side.

Pink eyes blazed with anger and hurt, "You said it was because you missed him that you were coming back and forth between our world and earth. So you lied to me?"

Cosmo looked between his wife and Timmy, "No I just stretched the truth a little bit... I can't help it Wanda, I think I may love him."

Wanda's eyes streamed and she disappeared into an angry pink puff of smoke.

"Are we in trouble?" Timmy asked looking into bright green eyes.

"I just declared I was in love with you and you ask if we're in trouble." Cosmo snorted.

Timmy laughed, "Man we are in trouble."

"Nah! I'm magically I'll just... magic them."

The toast popped out of the toaster causing both boys to jump.

A/n Yes it's short, no I don't care, maybe I'll right more if you review...

-Rayne- It's time for the Fairly Odd Parents quote(s) of the chapter (not to be confused with the quote to look for)

-Audience- YAY! Cheers Insanely

-Rayne- Here we go!

Vicky: You can do this to me! I'm the babysitter!

Wanda[sits on Vicky, as a giant baby Goo goo!

Cosmo[as Groucho Marx That's the first time the baby ever sat on the sitter!

Vicky: Help!

Cosmo: Sorry! The secret word was pie[throws a pie in Vicky's face

Cosmo: We're in Kidney Land! Oh my gosh! Look!

Cosmo & Wanda: It's Walt Kidney!


	4. Loopholes

Chapter Three

A/n -puppy dog eyes- Can I kill Wanda off? Pweeeasse. -Pouts- Well anyone said no, I'll probably do it because I Have The Keyboard Mwahahahah -holds keyboard up triumphantly- Sorry... Now the real question is how to do it -plots- I've got it! Of Course Wanda will die by

-screen fades to black-

Cosmo sat at the table shaking salt onto an empty plate watching it bounce. "Timmy, would you leave me if I got in trouble for this?" he asked suddenly looking the at the teen making eggs.

"Pft. What happened to you magically magicking them?" He asked setting an egg with a smiley face on it in front of the distressed fairy.

" Can't attack a Fairy elder with magic Timmy, he could make you forget me and vis versa." Cosmo ate the eyeball of his egg man.

Timmy sipped some OJ. He sat the glass down on the table, "Magic can't interfere with true love..."He whispered to himself, "Cosmo! Magic can't interfere with true love!"

Cosmo choked on a peice of egg and lunged across the table sending the other boy to the floor. "**Magic can't interfere with true love!**" he yelled hugging Timmy tightly.

"Choking Cosmo Choking." Timmy gagged trying to push the happy fairy off of him.

"Do you realize we can use this if something happens?" Cosmo said dancing about happily, "They can't separate us!"

Timmy shook his head, "Wanna go watch a movie?" he asked. He looked at the clock which read 11:00 am.

"Pirates of the Carribean?" Cosmo asked pausing mid step.

Timmy shrugged and pointed towards the living room watching with eyebrow raised as the green haired 'teen' bounce into the room.

The phone rang and Timmy almost jumped out of his skin, "Hello?" he said picking the phone up. "Mom? No wild house parties... My friend Cosmo is staying with me... We're watching a movie. Alright mom, I love you too... Tell dad I said hi. See you in a week alright? Bye." he hung the phone up and made his way to the living room.

"Did you put the movie in?" He asked Cosmo who was sitting in front of the TV.

Cosmo shook his head and handed the DVD to Timmy who rolled his eyes and popped it into the DVD player.

"So hows your mother?" Cosmo asked crawling up to the couch.

"My mother." he answered cuddling up to the fairy, "Shush the movies on."

A/n I sorry it's so short -pouts- I hope you guys still love me. I'm getting out of school for a whole ten days of spring break leave enough reviews maybe I'll write a long chapter for once..

I love all my reviewers! You guys are great, thank you so much!


End file.
